Kid Colt Outlaw Vol 1 33
Supporting Characters: * Adversaries: * Other Characters: * Locations: * Items: * Vehicles: * | StoryTitle2 = Kid Colt Outlaw | Synopsis2 = Kid Colt comes across Cat Hardin and his gang of outlaws. Cat, suspecting the one of his men -- Copper Moss -- is seeking to eliminate him and take over the gang offers to pay Kid Colt gold to eliminate him. Overhearing this, Copper calls Cat out on it and then counter offers Kid Colt to join him and kill Cat instead. Suddenly, a young woman rushes out from a wagon and asks Kid Colt to save her. Copper explains that she is the daughter of a wealthy rancher and are holding her for ransom. When Kid Colt asks if they are going to let her go after they get their ransom. The outlaws inform him that they intend to kill her and dump her body in a canyon. Once more both Cat and Copper try to get Kid Colt to side with one and kill the other. Disgusted by this display, Kid Colt wipes out the entire band of outlaws and then takes the girl back home to her father. | Appearing2 = Featured Characters: * Supporting Characters: * Adversaries: * Copper Moss * Cat Hardin Other Characters: * Locations: * Items: * Vehicles: * | StoryTitle3 = Black Rider | Synopsis3 = The Black Rider is out for a ride when he hears voices arguing in a grove of trees and decides to check it out. Listening in he hears an outlaw named Carney telling one of the men he hired, named Gibbs, that there is no way out of his gang except through death. Before Carney and his gang can shoot Gibbs, the Black Rider reveals himself and shoots some of the gang dead, but Carney manages to get a shot off and hit Gibbs. When the outlaws flee, the Black Rider rushes Gibbs back to the doctors office owned by his alter ego Matthew Masters. Changing out of his costume, Masters patches up Gibbs. Gibbs revives but is still in no shape to move around. Just then, Carney and his men arrive at Master's office to finish off the job. Without any guns, Masters is forced to let them take Gibbs away. After they have gone, Masters changes back into the Black Rider and follows them back to their hideout. There he challenges Carney to a draw. Carney refuses unless the Black Rider agrees to use one of his guns, as he knows how well the Black Rider can use his. The Black Rider agrees and is given one of Carney's guns unaware that Carney emptied all the bullet chambers while the Black Rider wasn't looking. When it comes to draw, the Black Rider is the faster draw but finds that his gun is empty. Before Carney can shoot the Rider, Gibbs stumbles out of the cabin with the Black Rider's guns and shoots Carney and his remaining gang members dead before passing out again. The Black Rider recovers his guns and assures Gibbs that Matthew Masters will nurse him back to health. | Appearing3 = Featured Characters: * Supporting Characters: * Adversaries: * Carney Other Characters: * Locations: * Items: * Vehicles: * | StoryTitle4 = Kid Colt Outlaw | Synopsis4 = Kid Colt stumbles upon an attempt to kill Jed Martin in front of his family by outlaws hired by a rival rancher Frog Rankin. Kid Colt guns the outlaws dead before they can injure Jed and the Kid learns about the situation. Kid Colt then offers to ride them back to their ranch. Although Jed's daughter does not like Kid Colt -- likening him to the outlaws they faced earlier that day -- his son idolizes the Kid from the first look and convinces Kid Colt to stay and help defend their ranch. Kid Colt tries to teach Jed's son how to shoot until his daughter scolds him for teaching the boy. After defending the Martin family from outlaws that come to rough them up, Frog Rankin decides to get involved personally. He and his men attack the ranch that night and start a fire and seemingly shoot Jed's son. Kid Colt and Jed then race into town to get revenge against Frog, unaware that the boy was only grazed and followed after them. Kid Colt and Jed then get the drop on Frog and his men at the local saloon and gun them all dead. Leaving the saloon they find the boy alive and well. With the crisis over, Kid Colt departs and Jed's son is determined to grow up to be a hero just like him. | Appearing4 = Featured Characters: * Supporting Characters: * Adversaries: * Frog Rankin Other Characters: * Locations: * Items: * Vehicles: * | Notes = | Trivia = | Recommended = | Links = }}